


A Winchester Birthday

by angel_protecting_you



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Birthday, Brotherly Love, Fluffy, feel good, no romance or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how do the Winchesters celebrate birthdays?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> for my tumblr follow travlingwinchester

‘I swear, if I hear nothing one more time I will hit you’

Dean looked at me, a smirk on his face

‘Nothings going on Sammy’

I punch him them. A good hit across his jaw. As Dean collects himself, I continue walking down the hall to my room.

‘Oh come on Sam, don’t be like that’

‘I warned you, Dean’

I slam the door behind me, tired of dealing with the non-answers.

 

* * *

 

 

I can’t believe how stupid Sam is being over me not telling him this.

I turn away from his closed door and call Charlie.

‘How’s it going?’

‘Everyone is coming. Almost finished decorating. Have to get food. Liquor is covered.’

‘Good, cause I don’t need Sam punching me again’

‘He punched you?!’

‘He’s frustrated that I won’t tell him what I have planned’

‘He’ll figure it out soon enough, don’t worry’

I hang up the phone, feeling better about keeping my idea secret from him.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Where are we going, Dean? It’s been hours’

I stare at the side of his head while he drives, my eyes boring holes into him. When he finally glances at me he only smirks and turns back to face the road.

Another half hour later we pull up to some abandoned looking building.

‘What the hell is this place?’

Dean doesn’t answer me, again. Instead, he gets out of the Impala and walks through the door into the building.

I take a deep breath, then climb out of the car. When I reach the door, I move to open it, but instead its pulled open and glitter? Is thrown at me.

‘What the…’

‘HAPPY BIRHTDAY!!!!!!!’

 

* * *

 

 

We finally arrive at the building Ellen and Joe found for us to use. I am past hating Sam asking if we are there yet. It’s like we’re kids all over again.

I refuse to answer any of Sam’s questions, knowing the suspense is killing him.

I get out and walk to the door quickly, trying to get inside and hide before he gets in the door.

‘Okay guys, he coming. Ready?’

I get a chorus of yesses from everyone present.

As soon as Sam got a foot in the door, Charlie and Joe nail him with glitter.

He sputters and then grabs for me as we call out HAPPY BIRTHDAY

‘What the…. DEAN!’

‘Happy Birthday Sammy!’

He stares at me for a second, then grabs me in a bear hug.

‘Thank you Dean. This means a lot to me’

I hug him back just as much. Our life has been crazy, especially with the Angel/Demon war raging on.

Sam finally pulled away and looked around at who I was able to gather.

Ellen and Joe, Bobby, Charlie, Ash, Garth, and then our newest friend, Castiel.

After a round of hugs and another round of happy birthday, the group disperses to consume alcohol, and maybe some food.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Thank you Dean. This means a lot to me.’

I wrap my brother in my arms, wanting the comfort that comes from family.

I pull away and eventually greet all of our friends.

‘Thank you all for coming. I can’t remember ever having a party for my birthday before’

Charlie grabs my hand, and Joe nods along

‘That’s not gonna happen ever again. We’ll always throw you a party, even if you don’t want one’

I laugh

‘I’m sure that is true!’

Dean approaches us then, drinks in hand. He passes one to me

‘So what do you think’

‘I think you make a pretty good party planner’

‘Yea, guess I do’

Charlie and Joe elbowed him then

‘He did have help!’

‘Well, not like I’m gonna quit my day job’

‘Thanks Dean. Thank you everybody. Best birthday yet’

I go around thanking everyone, telling them that. Dean has really outdone himself this year.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments! love hearing yalls feedback


End file.
